


Baby, Stay with Me

by Horndog333



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: "Ku I Ka Pili Koko” (Blood Brothers) S4 E19, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are trapped inside when an explosion destroys and levels a parking structure. Danny is seriously injured by the falling cement and debris. Seeing no way out, Steve confesses something that will change both of their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this episode for its vast potential for McDanno fiction! I thought the episode would play out differently. Here is the version I prefer, but with a little bit of McDanno sprinkled in it. Unfortunately, it would have not come to light in Coda. I do not own Hawaii Five-O, its creators, writers and actors. This is a one shot. It's my attempt to write a "quick fic" (having already spent at least 60-90 mins on it), procrastinating from and escaping my responsibilities of cleaning up my office and folding laundry. 
> 
> P.S. So much for a quick fic. A day later and I'm still working on it! I changed the title of this fic. It comes from the lyrics from a song called "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute. Someone had made a fantastic McDanno video which featured the song and titled it "Stay With Me." It was based on Episode 1x23 when Danny nearly died from being exposed to Sarin. Sadly, the video has been deleted from You Tube. Thanks to my beta, Simplyn2deep!

Steve and Danny followed Kono, Chin, Catherine, Grover and his SWAT team out of the parking structure. "Admit it! You made a mistake," Danny ranted. "The intel you got was bad and there wasn't a raid here today. Admit it! You were wrong!"

"Oh, we're going to do this now," Steve gave Danny an irritated look that was quickly morphing into Aneurysm Face when he stopped in his tracks. He motioned for Danny to follow him and headed towards the maintenance room a few steps away from everyone. Steve listened for a minute, heard a cell phone ringing and muffled noises. Steve looked to Danny for confirmation and received a short nod. When Steve kicked open the door, they caught sight of a man tied to a chair, duct tape covering his mouth and securely wrapped around his chest.

Steve ripped the duct tape off the man's mouth in time to hear his quick warning, "Bomb!" With that, the bomb blasted them out of the room and into the falling debris of the collapsing parking structure. Large pieces of cement and broken pieces of steel hurled toward them and trapped them once they hit bottom. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kono called out for Chin when he appeared out of the debris. Both of them had various cuts on their face and head, but appeared to be okay. As they made their way through the rubble to find the rest of the team, they found Catherine who also appeared to have minor injuries. 

"Where's Steve and Danny," Catherine asked urgently.

"They were right behind us," Kono answered. As she stared at the remains of what had been a multi-story parking structure, her face quickly changed into a look of worry.

"Steve! Danny," Catherine yelled as she began to head towards the center of the rubble before Chin grabbed her arm and tugged her back.

Grover called for all available units in both HPD and HFD to respond to the site. He proceeded to guide rescue personnel right up to where all surviving members had surfaced from the crumbled structure.

"Is everyone accounted for," the fire chief asked.

"We are still missing two members of Five-0, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams," Grover answered.

"Where did you last see them," the fire chief asked as he ushered more of his team to join him.

Kono came forward to answer him, "First floor of the parking garage. They were right behind us, but we lost track of them when the explosion occurred.”

"We've got to get to them fast," Grover told the rescue team impatiently and urgently.

"My men have to assess the damage and determine if this is a search and rescue or a recovery mission," the fire chief explained.

The team winced at the mention of a recovery mission. 

"I know these guys. They are survivors," Grover growled in response. He wanted results now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve came to and dug himself out of the rubble. He grunted in pain as he moved to stand up. Once he stood, his first thought went to Danny. "Danny! Danny," Steve shouted as he climbed over the debris. "Danny, where are you," Steve yelled as he came upon the man from the maintenance room lying unconscious just under the surface. Steve bent down to search for the man's pulse, but there wasn't one. He was dead and Steve moved on as quickly as he could to find his partner. 

A few steps later as Steve continued to yell for Danny, a hand appeared out of the rubble. Steve rushed to it, grabbing it tightly. "Danny, is that you buddy," Steve asked as he climbed down toward him still holding his hand. 

"Steve," Danny said weakly and barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, Danny, it's me. You're going to be okay, Buddy. You're going to be alright. Just hang on." Steve looked Danny over; his face and upper body were gray and dusty from the soot of the cement and from the waist down he was partially buried; his right leg pinned under a large cement block. Steve knew that he had to focus on getting him out from under it quickly.

"Steve. My leg. I can't move it. It's stuck," Danny's voice quivered.

"Okay, Danno. I'm going to go find something to help lift it off of you. Be right back," Steve said, as he attempted to sound calm and hopeful.

He climbed a couple of yards away and found a long bar. He headed back in the direction of where Danny was lying, and could hear Danny grunt and moan in pain. Steve's heart and stomach twisted as he picked up the pace to get to him. 

"Steve, where the hell are you?" Danny growled; his eyes unfocused and half closed.

"I'm right here, Buddy," Steve answered, "I'm going to stick this bar under the block. When I lift it, you're going to need to roll towards me before I lower it."

"I can't, Babe. I can't," Danny whined.

"Yes, you can. Come on," Steve replied encouragingly. Then he went into SEAL mode. He put the bar beneath the block and lifting it up. Danny moaned loudly as he rolled toward Steve, and managed to get a couple of feet out from beneath the rubble. Steve lowered the concrete block and put the bar to the side, helping Danny roll onto his back. Steve panicked as he looked at Danny's right side. Wedged deeply into it was a thick piece of rebar. His right leg was also badly damaged.

Danny could tell by the sound that Steve made and his increased breathing that he was scared. "I feel like a giant shish kabob," Danny tried to lighten the mood, but failed as he began to cough and tried to put his hand on his injured side, but Steve grabbed his hands.

"No, Danny. Don't touch it," Steve warned him. "You don't want to move or you might push it in further. I'm debating on whether or not to take it out." Steve was torn as he wasn't really sure which was worse - leaving it in so that Danny would lose less blood, but still be in excruciating pain, or pulling it out, increasing the chance that the wound would get infected and Danny bleed to death. Both choices were risky and raised Danny's chances of dying.

Steve couldn't lose Danny. He wouldn't survive without him. Steve had buried the truth deep inside him out of fear of losing what he already had with Danny. Steve was desperately and completely in love with Danny. He fell in love with him shortly after their first case together and the love just grew and grew. He held onto it tightly since Danny was spending a lot of time with Amber and seemed really happy. Steve didn't stand a chance of being with his heterosexual partner, trying to convince himself that being Danny's friend was enough. It had to be. It was truly frightening holding the fate of his beloved partner in his hands.

"Leave it in for a bit," Danny urged him as he began to lose consciousness. 

"Stay with me, Danny! Baby, stay with me," Steve begged. "Come on. Keep your eyes open!" Because if Danny closed his eyes, Steve thought they might never open again.

Steve looked around, desperately, for something to do. He grabbed the bar he used to get Danny out and began banging on a broken metal shaft. Maybe someone would hear them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be of help, Catherine used her Navy Intel sources and was able to get a piece of equipment that would, hopefully, allow her to hear beneath the rubble for any sounds of movement that Steve or Danny might make to let others know of where they are. Catherine put on a set of headphones and lowered a listening device into a small crack in the rubble. As she listened, she thought she heard a banging noise.

"Stop, stop," Catherine yelled, "I think I hear something."

Suddenly everyone went silent, allowing Catherine to listen for the sound. "I definitely hear something. Someone is banging on something metal. I can hear it," she said as she quickly took the headphones off and reached for the cell phone in her pocket. Dialing Steve's cell phone number, she hoped she'd get through to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was worn out after banging on the metal shaft for what seemed like an hour. He stopped and knelt to sit next to Danny when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket just before it started to ring loudly.

"You better answer that," Danny managed to say as he squinted at Steve and tried to sit up to listen in on the call. Danny regretted it immediately as the pain shot through his side and he groaned loudly.

Steve quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket, answered it and with a swipe of his finger, put it on speaker.

"Cath," Steve exclaimed. He was relieved to know that she was alright and out of the collapsed structure.

"Steve! Thank God! Are you alright? Is Danny with you?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Steve answered as he sat down and guided Danny back down gently to lie down and rest his head in Steve's lap, "but Danny's in pretty bad shape. Have you found Chin, Kono, Grover and his team yet?" Steve's voice was tight, trying to hold it together for Danny's sake.

"Yes, Steve, everyone is safe and accounted for without any serious injuries. Listen, I'm trying to triangulate the signal from your cell phone," she told them, as Danny moaned in pain, "So just hang on."

Steve nodded even though Catherine couldn't see him yet. He looked down at Danny's face in his lap, gently running his fingers through his blonde locks. Danny sighed and relaxed with Steve's touch calming him down from the pain he was in when he tried to sit up. Steve noticed that Danny looked flushed. He ran his hand along Danny's cheek and placed it on his forehead. He was hot to the touch so he had to be running a fever. 

Catherine managed to pinpoint their location and tried to establish visual contact. She was worried about both of them. Of course, she loved Steve with all of her heart and Danny had become a good friend to her, too.

Catherine finally established video contact and she stared for a moment when she saw Danny's head on Steve's lap and Steve running his fingers through his hair. His other hand was stroking Danny's face and feeling his forehead. Catherine caught the look in Steve's eyes as he looked down at Danny. He looked worried, but also caring and giving Danny comfort in his touch. It was a very loving gesture that left Catherine uncomfortable and made her realize they were closer than she realized. They were not just best friends and work partners, but something more. They were in love.

Catherine had never seen that sort of intensity aimed her way from Steve. Not even in the aftermath of when she had been kidnapped and later rescued. When she saw Steve then, his expression changed from worry to relief and gratitude. That wasn't what she was looking at now. It was deeper than that, like they both desperately needed each other to survive.

How could she have missed the closeness that these men shared? Had it been happening for quite some time and she was just oblivious and in denial? She began to question her role and importance in Steve's life. Was she truly just a friend with benefits? She thought that Steve was in love with her, but now it appeared that he loved and cared about Danny more. She could feel it deep down in her heart that it was true. Danny was Steve's world. Her heart crumbled at the thought.

She summoned the courage to speak to them, letting them know that video contact was established and that right now she had a job to do. "Steve, Danny, we have a visual of you now." Her voice startled the both of them. "We're going to get you out of there, but it'll take some work on your part. The fire chief now knows your position, but can't get to you there. He wants you to head up about 30 yards where it appears to be more stable. Once you get there, he will try to get a harness down to you to pull you up out of there. Be careful because the places can still shift and drop debris on you. We'll try to dig gently to widen the hole in the area where you are heading. Can Danny walk? "

"It's doubtful," Steve replied. "He's barely conscious. He has a sharp piece of rebar stuck in his right side, at least one broken rib on the same side and a badly mangled leg as a result of the falling debris and a cement block that pinned his leg. From what I can tell, he's also running a fever now, meaning that his wound is already infected. If we need to get to higher ground, I'll have to carry him up. But I'll have to remove the rebar from his side now to avoid pushing it farther into the wound when I carry him. We're going to temporarily sign off. We'll call you as soon as we can."

Danny braced for the worst as Steve removed his TAC vest and gave it to him to hold on to. Steve took out a pair of black exam gloves and warned Danny that it was going to be excruciatingly painful. As Steve pulled the piece of rebar out as quickly as he could, Danny growled and yelled loudly. Then Steve found a hydrochloric solution of some sort and proceeded to douse Danny's wound with it, sterilizing it. Danny began to hyperventilate and moan in pain. Steve feared that Danny would pass out from the pain and trauma removing the rebar caused. Steve managed to wipe the dust off Danny's face and wrapped the wound up with duct tape.

"Danny, you still with me? Baby, stay with me. Hang on. We're heading up a few yards to get to a higher more stable spot," Steve said through his own tears.

Absolutely terrified that he could lose Danny, Steve forced himself once again into SEAL mode as he carefully picked Danny up and put him over his shoulder and began walking. Steve fought his way to the intended spot with Danny resting over his shoulder.

Danny was quiet. Too quiet. Which made Steve worry. As it was often said, 'A quiet Danny is not a happy Danny.' Something was definitely wrong. He gently set Danny down on the rubble, sat next to him and called Catherine.

Catherine immediately accepted the call when her cell phone vibrated and saw them on her screen. Steve was panting a little bit, his face, arms and clothing covered with a combination of blood and chalky dust from the broken cement in the air as he ran his fingers through his sweaty white dusted hair. He was squinting from the little bit of sun shining through the hole above. He was sitting on the ground next to Danny who was unconscious; his face was pale except for his cheeks which were flushed from the fever. He was covered in blood and debris, lying completely still and quiet. Steve looked exhausted and anxious, making little eye contact with Catherine as his eyes glanced back and forth between the phone screen and Danny lying still on the ground.

"Hey, Cath. we're finally here," Steve said coughing and taking short breaths. "I see your wire dangling from the small crack above to maintain our connection so we must be right under you. I don't see a larger hole. How soon can they get through to lower the harness? Danny's quiet, unconscious and getting steadily worse shape," Steve rambled quickly.

Catherine called the fire chief over to reevaluate the situation.

"Commander, this spot is more stable. However, it is taking more time up here to dig out this space. We are continuing to dig as long as it's stable, but the rubble and remaining structure could still give way at any time and cease our operations. I'm sorry that I don't have a better answer for you. We are doing the best we can."

Catherine, Chin, Kono and Grover were angry and worried at this latest update, if it could even be called that.

In about two hours, Grace would need to be picked up from school. Danny had her for the weekend and Rachel was on the mainland. Chin realized this and asked Catherine if he could see her phone. "Steve, what should we do about Grace," Chin asked worried and with an edge to his usually calm voice. "I can pick her up, but what should I do? Should I take her to your house, bring her here; get a hold of Kamekona or one of our cousins."

Both Steve and Chin frowned at the thought of Grace having to witness this situation here. Danny began stirring. Steve looked at Danny to see him struggling to open his eyes. "Hey Danno. Are you back with us? Leave it to mentioning Grace to get him to wake up," Steve said half smirking, but his eyes were serious, scared and focused on Danny's face.

Danny opened his eyes halfway, squinting and groaning at the bit of sun that was shinning on them. Steve put his hand up to shield Danny's eyes. "Chin," Danny called softly, "I don't want her here. I'm sure it looks like Ground Zero up there. She deserves to know the truth though - part of it anyway. Could Kono take her to Steve's and keep her busy," he asked; his voice getting weaker and softer.

Kono appeared by Chin's side. "Anything you need, Danny. I'm on her emergency list so I can keep her for as long as you need me to." Kono put up a brave front, but her voice gave away how she really felt. "Steve's house is safe and familiar to her. What do I tell her though, Danny?"

"Hey, hey. None of that," Danny tried to comfort his friend. "Try and keep her away from any of the media. Take her surfing or collecting shells. Tell her Uncle Steve and I are both stuck at work and we'll be there as soon as she can."

Kono looked at Danny critically, "Danny, I know you are trying to protect her but what happens if she catches wind of this somehow? She'll be angry that we 'omitted' the truth and probably be more frightened."

At this point, Steve broke in. "Kono, let's see what happens in the next two hours before you get her. I'm considering a plan right now that may work, but it'll take me some time."

"Boss...," Kono warned, "what are you thinking?”

"Why do I get the feeling it's going to involve some explosives," Danny growled softly, attempting sarcasm and a smirk.

Steve looked to Danny and raised his eyebrows. "Let's just say I've had enough of this. At this point, what have we got to lose?"

Danny frowned, putting a hand on his arm to make a point. "Grace. We could lose Grace."

Steve leaned down close to his face, "Danno, we don't have anything right now. Don't we owe it to Grace to try and get out of here? To get home to her?"

Catherine, having heard everything, turned around and walked a short distance away. She wrapped her arms around her body and slid down to sit on the sidewalk. There was a hopeless faraway look to her. She looked as if she'd given up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Babe. What's the plan," Danny asked.

“I need a short piece of metal pipe,” Steve explained as he went off a couple of yards away in search of one. Too weak to follow him, Danny's eyes followed his every move. "Next, I need to close off the bottom end." He found a hand sized block of cement and began pounding down the bottom of the pipe, closing it off.

"Babe," Danny called as forceful as his energy would allow, "you are going to blow something up, aren't you?"

"Danny, let me explain. By closing off the bottom end of this pipe, filling it up with gunpowder and igniting it, the explosion will be aimed upward to blast a hole through the debris to the surface." Steve described his plan, looking to see any spark of hope in Danny's glassy, bleary eyes of blue.

"Okay, Mr. Wizard. It makes some sense as insane as it sounds, but have you done this before? If you have, why didn't you do it sooner," Danny nearly seemed hopeful.

Steve knew that a) Danny was truly, deliriously ill and b) Danny would really back up anything Steve did. "It wasn't until the fire chief explained for the second time today the uncertainty of digging down far enough through the debris to create a hole big enough for us to fit through that jarred my memory of a SEAL mission where someone did this very thing to make way for him and members of his team when they were buried in the debris of what once was an in-law residence on the site of a mansion we raided."

"Okay, Steve. I've got your back as always," Danny said fondly.

"Danny, in your condition you'll be on my back," Steve said as he filled the pipe with gunpowder and was nearly done and ready to ignite.

"Steve, in case this is it. I really truly, from the bottom of my heart," Danny paused for a moment before speaking, "l...lo...hate you soooo much." He frowned and appeared frustrated before staring directly into Steve's eyes to express what he really wanted to say.

"I love you too, Danno," Steve said before breaking eye contact, igniting the pipe and scrambling over to cover and protect Danny.

There was a loud sizzling sound and rumble as everyone up top scrambled away before something blasted a large hole in the spot where Danny and Steve were. As everyone and everything was silent and still for a few moments, the fire chief called over members of his team examining the cause and result of the blast. Steve slowly stood up and shielded his eyes to look up at the fire chief and Chin looking down at him. Steve could see Chin's smile and nod as he got a good look at his two teammates. The harness came down to them almost immediately as Steve strapped Danny in first as Danny looked like he was barely awake and able to stand.

As Danny was being pulled up, he looked down at Steve who first pointed to himself, drew a heart in the air with his two index fingers then pointed at Danny. Danny grinned and nodded as he reached the top. They began to unfasten the harness and immediately put him on a gurney ready to head off in an ambulance.

Just as they were stabilizing Danny for transport, Steve reached the top where they unstrapped him. Catherine was there first. Steve gave her a quick firm hug, followed by a firm man hug and pat on the back from Chin and a bear hug from Kono before Steve rushed over to hold Danny's hand.

Catherine stared at the two of them for a moment before walking out to one of the squad cars waiting behind a barricade to catch a ride back to headquarters. Chin and Kono waved at their injured bosses and turn to walk toward a second squad car that the cousins climbed into following Catherine back to headquarters.

As the paramedics started to lift the gurney into the ambulance cab, a squad car drove up next to the ambulance with Grace and Amber sitting in the back seat. The door opened, Amber stopped for a moment, stunned at the sight of Danny on the gurney with Steve holding his hand and looking down at him following along the side rails where the paramedics were just about ready to lift Danny up into the cab. Neither man was aware of her presence until Grace stumbled out after Amber and ran directly to Danny.

Grace reached across the gurney and bent over the railing to give her Danno a kiss and a hug. She had tears streaming down her face but she didn't care. When she pulled away, she walked to the other side and reached up to Steve, who bent down to give Grace a hug and a kiss on top of her head.

“Hey, Monkey,” Danny spoke softly with a gentle smile. “What are you doing here? How did you did you find out about this?

“Auntie Kono came to pick me up from school at the same time that Amber came,” Grace explained. “Amber had just seen a news report showing the explosion site and saying that you and Uncle Steve were trapped. She rushed over to get me so we could get here as soon as we could... Once I introduced Auntie Kono to Amber, she called in a request for a squad car. Once the officer arrived, she informed him that t I was Detective Williams’ daughter and Amber was his close friend. She told the officer to use the lights to get us down here quickly and here we are!

Amber hesitated as she watched them. They looked like a complete family d she didn't want to intrude on that. She took a breath and walked to the gurney and gave Danny a quick hug. "Hey, Jersey! Make sure this family of yours takes good care of you," she said before she looked at Steve.

"It's nice to finally meet you since Danny talked about you all the time. I know you'll look out for him like you always have." With that, Amber looked to Danny and Grace one more time, gave them a wave and got into the passenger seat of the squad car that had brought her there.

Steve and Grace were able to squeeze into the cab of the ambulance as they headed to Honolulu Medical Center. On the way, Danny and Steve held hands. Danny looked up at Steve and said, "Remember what you said down there before, it goes for me, too."

Steve smiled back at him. "Say it, Danno. I want to hear it." Danny smiled back at him as he fought to keep his eyes open. "I love you, too, Steve. With all my heart." Danny closed his eyes as he squeezed Steve's hand tight.

**Author's Note:**

> There has been much discussion regarding the medical side of this episode. In reality, no one should remove a foreign object or move an injured person unless you are trained medical professionals. Don't be stupid enough to try this at home.


End file.
